


Mind Break

by Rukazaya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Mind Break, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that spoiler pic from Re:Code, Trip and Virus show Seragaki Aoba a goood time with their lion Bertha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junjoupureheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junjoupureheart/gifts).



 

 

"nngh… mmmngh…. nnn…" Aoba drooled as his ass expanded. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t  _scream_!! That cock was slamming into him again and again and he couldn’t fucking  _scream_!

"Wow Aoba-san you took it to the hilt." Virus pet Aoba’s long silky blue hair. Aoba moaned into the mask. He could feel it… his hair being touched so sensually.

"Aoba-san seems to enjoy our pet." Trip nodded as the lion continued to pummel harder and deeper.

"Our Bertha likes you too Aoba-san." Trip nodded as the Bertha the lion clawed at Aoba’s sensitive back. It rocked the small man as the bed moved with each powerful thrust. His ass was not made for this… his  _ass_  was  _NOT MADE_  for this but it sucked and drank that cock like a slut wanting more.

Aoba shuddered as the lion started to move faster and faster. His cock screamed in gurgles, almost coming at least five times. The chastity belt around his cock squeezed him tightly. The pain of denied orgasm shocked his small body. He wanted this. He loved this. No he didn’t want this. He wanted to be released. No he DID love this. He loved this cock. This cock felt so good. No he wanted his ass fucked and raped. No he doesn’t! Yes… yes he wants this lion’s cum!

The cum burst and stretched him even more as the lion roared. His belly grew full and he could almost taste the cum in his mouth. He shuddered painfully, wanting his own release. But the lion wasn’t done with him, nor were the 'not-twin' partners in crime.

"Ara.. what’s this? Does he want more?"

"Aoba-san hasn’t screamed no… he must really love this."

The lion goes for a second round even as Aoba’s ass dripped with cum overload. This time it was nice and easy, slow and seductive as the lion thrusts shallowly into his prostate.

Oh yes this is good… this is good…

this is… 

very….. 

 _good_.


End file.
